


Roll Me Deeper

by murcielag0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Somnophilia, Incest, M/M, Post Timeskip, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu, Twincest, miyacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murcielag0/pseuds/murcielag0
Summary: Osamu can sleep through almost anything. Lucky Atsumu. ♥
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Roll Me Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags - if it's not your thing, baby, sashay away. ♥!

### Roll Me Deeper

Some nights Osamu comes home so tired from the restaurant, he just lies there pliant during sex, trusting Atsumu to do all the work and get them both off nicely before they go to bed. Atsumu doesn't mind it like this sometimes, taking care of everything, making Osamu feel loved. And he does love his brother, cherishes him, even though he has to hold back and make it gentle and languid for Osamu, who's too tired to be fucked like the cockslut Atsumu knows and adores.

So he lulls Osamu to sleep with slow rolls of his hips, and kisses dripping with forbidden romance. He twines their fingers and whispers sweet nothings, brings him to climax with his caring hand, then rubs him down with a warm cloth, and cuddles him close so he falls asleep, warm and protected.

Atsumu dozes a little with him, waits until he's fully under the sandman's spell. Then it's time for round two. Because on nights like this Osamu will not wake up for _anything_.

Well, just one thing.

Atsumu situates Osamu on his back, naked in the sheets, and sucks on those perfect tiddies until Osamu's half hard and breathing heavy in his sleep. Atsumu bites and marks him, sucks Osamu's cock to full, swollen hardness, lapping at the tip. He works Osamu open with the lube, which isn't hard since they fucked once already. But he likes it when Osamu's good and wet.

Atsumu skips the condom. He manhandles Osamu's lower body on its side, holding one leg over his shoulder so he can straddle the other and bury his cock deep, all the way, as far inside as it can go. He groans, not worrying about the noise, for Osamu won't wake up just from this. Not even when Atsumu pulls out and slams back into his dripping hole, again, and again.

Atsumu takes his pleasure with each powerful whip of his hips, seeing how fast he can fuck into him, test whether his thrusts can shove his brother up the bed from the sheer force of his lust. Osamu's body takes it all—every solid inch that Atsumu jackhammers into him.

But he doesn't want it to end too quickly. Atsumu rolls Osamu back over and puts both legs over his shoulders, leaning down and pressing his brother into the mattress so he can suck on those tiddies and rut his hips like an animal until he feels his climax building to the point of no return. Atsumu puts a hickey on each pec, then focuses on the tightening of his balls, the burn of his muscles and the bobbing of Osamu's engorged dick bouncing on his stomach.

Atsumu grunts as the pleasure builds to a crest, and then he grinds his hips flush with Osamu's, and empties his balls into Osamu's ass, filling every bit of him with generous spurts of cum.

Atsumu groans in satisfaction, Osamu still fast asleep beneath him. He lets Osamu's legs relax on either side of him, and touches his finger along Osamu's hard cock, reddened and ready to burst. It twitches and bobs in plea for attention.

Only then, with his dick plugging the cum inside Osamu's ass, does Atsumu break the spell: he leans forward and gives Osamu a kiss, slipping his hot tongue into Osamu's mouth.

Osamu comes to, with Atsumu's softening cock stretching him wide. He looks up at him, still dazed. "Tsumu?"

Atsumu smirks, and kisses him again. "Hey, babe." He sits back on his heels, knees still shoved up underneath Osamu's hips. "Didn't get enough of ya earlier."

Osamu rubs his eyes. "Then ya should've made me cum too, dipshit."

Atsumu strokes Osamu's dick with the lightest of touches, and feels his brother's thighs tense as he groans, needy and on the brink.

"C'mon," Osamu writhes, grabbing at his brother's arms. _"C'mon!"_

"Hmm." Atsumu lets go of Osamu's leaking cock and leans forward, brushing their lips. "How about ya be my cocksleeve for a bit, until I'm fully hard again. Then I'll fuck ya 'till ya cum untouched."

"Tsumu!" Osamu tries to smack him, but Atsumu grabs his wrists and pins them above Osamu's head.

"Ya could try kissin' me, ya know. Get me harder faster."

Osamu grumbles, hips twitching in Atsumu's lap, desperate to come. "Hurry up," he gruffs, angling his mouth for a kiss.

Atsumu hums, claiming his mouth, skin radiating with the heat of his devotion to his twin as the blood in his veins rushes south.

After Atsumu has rutted and fucked Osamu 'till he's good and bred full of cum, trembling on the bed with the aftershocks of coming untouched all over his chest and chin, they collapse in a boneless, blissful heap. They enjoy some lazy, making out, before changing for bed, for real this time. 

Thoroughly sated and sweetly entwined in fresh pajamas under the covers, Atsumu and Osamu both slip off into the deepest, most pleasant and satisfying sleep they've had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a twitter thread originally, now posted here for easier readability. Thanks for reading!


End file.
